Gatthering of roses and poems
by Kurokiyasha
Summary: This is a collection of poems for some of my stories, from walking in shadows, shattered dreams, ect. There are small explanations at the bottem for each peom. Please rr
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Bite me, I don't own the people I wrote about in these poems, except for one.  
  
Folks, um. I am posting random poems I wrote for some of my storys... thats a basic sumary. Each chapter is a different poem. I will say who the characters in the poems are and I will state the name of the storys they are from.. thanks.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Unforgivin  
  
Cold winds dance upon cold flesh. Absent in its futile request, to awake me from my slumber  
Failing me, its his apology.Softly, a smile graces me. As the wind whips past, dancing upon my face.  
Confused, I glare into the open sky. Hardened, my muscles tense. A lye.  
Finding my eyes, my heart slides, forgetting its place.  
Forgetting me. It's gone. He's gone.  
  
His unforgiving eyes. His harsh expression, playing on in front of me.  
He's still here. His image dancing on my final nerve. Learning, I can see clearly, It's always darkness before dawn.  
It was, I'm still in the dark. With his peircing glare. My hearts a miss, skipping its beat at forgotten bliss...  
  
Standing infront of my own grave. It's meaning clearer now. Fates path has led me into dispare.  
Thinking. A black hole of past existing. Pondering. Remberence of life.  
Holding back, I can stand here without a tear. Standing here, I can have no fear.  
  
Lying to myself, I can end this. I can end it when I want. I whisper, grasping my knife.  
A dager to the heart, a warm thought for a start. Bleeding down, through my shallow grasp.  
I'm tired of holding on. Tired of feeling. Tired of being.  
  
Sheilding my eyes. These tears momentarily blind. Taking me where my heart longs to be.  
Tightening my grasp, my aim set. Before it led me to freedom. He knocked it away from me.  
Taking away my hope of ending. Stalling my bleeding. Sadly his eyes meet mine.  
In fear, I raised my hand to slap. But to miss. He's fading.  
I've lost... He's back now but I can't bring myself to look as face. I can feel the great decline.  
  
This is my escape, I whispered to him. Reaching into my dress pocket, slipping past his locket.  
Slipping past my pride, slipping past regrett, it stood there in front of me.  
Standing in front of me, he couldn't see it comming.  
Looking into my eyes for awnsers, a blank. But then a moment of glee.  
Ripping it out of my pocket, the gun placed firmly at temple. He was lost in its summoning  
Grasping it, I swallowed. Taking my final breath, before he could take it from me.  
Pulling the trigger, the gun went off. I'm finally free..  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
.... THis is for Shattered Dreams..  
Characters- Hiei and Katana..  
What its about- Its in Katana's point of view before she killed herself. This is all a dream, just so you know........... 


	2. Yet another collection of poems

Disclaimer- I don't own YYh, But I own these poems for they are my original writings.  
  
Okay, um there are more poems on this page then the first. Please read and review.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shattered heavens  
  
Outside your window, hmmm and under my pillow  
I held a piece of heaven, its lost in my finger tips  
Everything I touch turns to ash, but I withhold no regret. You left me a widow  
Falling from me, into a pool of tears. Tinted in blood, it still slips.  
You hide from me. Lying deep in me head. Grinning at me through your picture  
My eyes are shot, I can't see it anymore. But darkness has become my friend.  
The lights are gone, you broke the fixture  
In time, I'll see you again. Thats the thought that keeps me sane, until the end.  
Our daughter, sweet and innocent. She's lost, in something called black roses  
She's too far gone, I lost you. I'm losing her too..  
They say, as one door opens, another closes  
But there are no opened doors, I can't see them. I have no clue  
Holding your picture, in hand. A tear rols from me, I can barely stand it  
Why did you do this to me? If I only knew.  
You asked me not to be angry, I'm still greiving  
I lost you at hello  
That saying, its strangly reileving  
Don't let her fall from me  
Don't let her follow through  
Let her be  
I've asked nothing, but this is what I implore  
She's following, in faded footsteps  
Please, don't ignore  
She's walking in footsteps larger than her own  
Following in a path, I thought unknown  
Don't let her fall from me, don't let her  
You shattered my heavens, don 't shatter hers.   
  
To bleed, and find understanding in red roses  
  
Standing over, I lay this rose down on your grave,  
My tears have turned to stone, but blend with the rain  
Falling down around me, through heavens floors, even angels weep for you.  
Nothing could make me cry, but only for you , its time I said goodbye, But with this I bare pain.  
This is not long forgotten, your memory still stays. Many knew you but to me it was few.  
Reciting prairs, I gather this peace for you. Your death, it won't be in vein.  
From your lingering smile, I still remember.   
But will you remember me?  
Or will you forget, our once sweet december?  
Our last night together? Have you already forgotten?  
I thought we'd dye side by side, but I was wrong.  
But you once told me, roses bleed for a reason  
but to me it makes no sense, but it does now  
You bled, from rejection. You bled from love.... my black love....  
  
Story- none  
Characters- Hiei and Kurama  
Info- Kurama dies, and Hiei comes to pay his respects to his ex lover but finds himslef lost in a relizations.  
...............................................................................  
  
Crimson dread  
  
cold winters breeze, wipping past  
in her hand, she had a broken peice of glass.  
with her sleeve rolled, she made her pain carefull and fast  
watching, as the crimson blood ran, soon her pain would pass  
both her blue and brown eyes, gazed upon her now bleeding arm  
Maybe she should stop. but would her anguish end?  
lighting her ciggarett, maybe its lifes charm?  
taking a breath, slow and easy. It will all depend.  
A voice once told her.This was her way, she ment no harm  
taking the bottle into her left hand, To you death!  
making her toast.   
hitting the bottle, once more, praying she'd take her last breath.  
To you, pain and suffing, she lied. As she remembered her friend boast  
something of happiness something of pride, she wished her friend had died  
but something so sweet, mmm, never would come, but it would be neat  
with her last sip, the bottled did tip as she let go, finally she cried  
It would be nice, if her broken heart would admit, it was time, time to admit defeat  
Taking her lighter, rasining her bloody hand, she knew she would have fried  
no, with her luck, she cursed it all to hell, grabbing a peice of her hair, she did pluck  
taking the hair, it was her reminder. it was.  
letting it fall from her grasp, she was too drunk to care.  
mother said I was weak, she said my hearts blade was bleak  
why did I give in, why did the bitch say I was nearing my end. But to me life was never fair  
Stumbling across my bedroom floor, it felt as if I had done this all before.  
Numb from all the pills, happy with all I had condsidered thrills. This game, I call it dare  
Daring my self, to do what I had dreamed, What I'd planned, I thought, locking the bathroom door Tears streamed down, as my heart finally admitted, this place was home but still I didn't care  
  
- Story- Shattered dreams  
-Character - Katana  
-Info- Her opinion on her life-  
.......................................................  
  
Darkness sleeps  
  
Through torment and pain, a path is there.  
Lying inbetween bleeding roses. Walking down there's alot to see  
Slow but steadily, I quicken in pace. Trying hard to see his fading face.  
The path lengthens, he's so far away. But in the distance I can see him smile  
Standing here, the roses have died. The seasons changing, why can't it stay summer forever?  
Footsteps in the snow, I follow. Curiousity my guide through this raging storm.  
Along with the great lakes, my heart has turned to ice. In your betrayel, I have payed the price.  
Emerald green eyes, sickened; full of unwanted lies  
But here I stand watching the seasons fade, waiting outside the gates of hell  
Shattering my icey heart, your smile fades. Your holding a rose from your hair, starring at it as all begins to dim.  
Looking into my eyes, you whisper to me. Something I thought you'd never say. I love you.  
Through these burning eyes. I can see flames, burning through me I take this blame  
Leaving your bedside a tear in hand. I can't look back now. All I can do is stand.  
Closing your eyes, I linger here. A fading smile, one I once held dear.  
Leaving, I leave this for you. A single rose, one you have yet to fear.  
A symbol of death, a symbol of mourning. But yet I have no remorse.  
You left me. I'm leaving now, just figuring out that I don't need you.  
  
Story- ( this isn't for a story)  
Characters- Hiei and Kurama  
Info- *Yoai* Um, Hiei feels betrayed, he had disappeared long ago but came back to realize that he didn't need Kurama  
...........................................................................  
  
Bleeding wings  
  
Through these shallow holes, these burdening thoughts hide  
I held him close as my sight began to slide. My wings are bleeding, my heart skipping   
Silently I wished upon his dying corpse, can we start again.  
Fading from me, I cried harder. His soft blue eyes. I remember.  
Falling through heavens skys, my wings have failed me  
Bleeding into my heart, my blood, my final victory  
  
Story- ( Random poem)  
Characters- Kimi  
Info- how should I know? *sweat drop* it came out of my head, but I myself can't really explain this poem..  
...........................................................  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
